Void
by Bearcraft
Summary: WARNING : HL INSIDE  HAPPY LAUGH     saya baru disini, jadi tolong perngertiannya


note : Cerita ini agak ga jelas awal"nya dan konyol, saya membuat ini agar semua orang tertawa

note2 : Tulisan italic di luar paragraf adalah kalimat percakapan

note3 : Tulisan yang bertanda bold di dalam paragraf adalah kalimat percakapan

maaf kalo salah ketik ya ==, kalo males baca nyicil aja ya, soalnya ceritanya panjang, ini masih bersambung

ini pack cp 1-4, edisi terpisahnya ada di .com/DoomsButterfly cari aja sendiri di notenya *ditendang*

maaf kalo ternyata anda ga ketawa

_HAPPY READING_

Dahulu kala di Alaska hiduplah Dajen, ayahnya adalah pawang beruang dan peliharaanya adalah beruang, keluarga Dajen sudah turun temurun menjadi pawang beruang tapi penerus sekarang (Dajen) tidak mau menjadi pawang beruang dengan alasan dia alergi beruang, dibawlah Dajen ke dokter setempat untuk diperiksa, disana Dajen tau bahwa kebohongannya akan terungkap, jadi dia membunuh si dokter supaya tidak ada yang memeriksa, tapi sialnya Dajen ketauan si beruang (peliharaannya) dan si beruang langsung memakan Dajen dan dokter itu gara" insting keberuangannya tidak tahan dengan darah.

Dejannpun mati dan berenkarnasi di abad ke 21, dia berenkarnasi menjadi preman jalanan di jerman, sekarang Dejann berumur 13 tahun tapi dia sudah menjadi preman tapi sialnya lagi Dejann dibuang oleh rekan" premannya karena dia tidak mau merokok (note : contoh si Dejann), Selama bertahun" mengembara mencari rekan Dejannpun ketemu Iron (coba katakan iron berkali" dan lihat menjadi kata apa) di gunung everest Dejann menemukan Iron saat dia lagi duduk di kursi yang beku, merekapun menjadi rekan 1 tim dan langsung menuju ke Perancis untuk membuat Organisasi orang yang punya insting membunuh.

Setelah 3 tahun organisasi itu berkembang pesat, anggotanya mencapai 4 orang, 2 orang baru itu adalah Tomas dan Prime, Organisasi HoMApun mendominasi Perancis dan perancis diganti nama menjadi Pelancis karena Tomas kesal dia tidak bisa bilang r, dengan respon yang tidak baik dari masyarakat, banyak masyarakat berdemo gara" HoMA, pemerintahpun membuat organisasi baru yaitu MAFIA untuk memerangi HoMA, MAFIA terdiri dari banyak preman dan polisi yang bertekad sama yaitu menghancurkan HoMA.

Pada tahun 2101 HoMA dan MAFIA berperang, pada saat itu angin bertiup kencang sampai rambut Dejann menjadi tambah jabrik dan rambut Tomas menjadi Afro, tapi tidak untuk Prime dia selalu memakai gel rambut untuk mempertahankan rambut Elvisnya

(bertanya" tentang rambut iron?, penjelasannya sederhana, dia memakai topi, tapi topinya terbawa angin dan rambutnya menjadi jabrik seperti Dejann)

Perang itu dimulai dengan jurus Tomas yaitu Infinite Afro, Tomas membesarkan rambutnya sampai berdiameter 12 meter, semua rudal dan peluru musuh dihisap oleh rambut Tomas dan keluar kembali dengan tenaga yang lebih dahsyat ke musuh"nya, tapi sayangnya Tomas mati karena rambutnya secara tidak sengaja dan tidak diketahui tiba" bersinar dan melawan hukum grafitasi, Tomas langsung terbang ke angkasa dan tak pernah kembali, Primepun langsung bertindak dia membuat tembok petir dengan sekejab, semua musuh tersetrum olehnya dan mati, tapi sialnya prime ditendang Iron gara" Prime memakai kacamata jarak jauh Iron (Bionicular Googles), Primepun akhirnya mati.

Sekarang tinggal Iron dan Dejann, mereka berdua langsung memakai jurus terlarangnya yaitu **Storm Tornado Kick, **semua musuhpun mati karenanya tapi konsekuensinya telapak kaki mereka berdua terbakar, tanpa berfikir panjang mereka berdua langsung menyelupkan kaki mereka berdua ke air, sialnya air itu penghantar listrik, sisa listrik di kaki mereka menjalar ketubuh mereka berdua dan mereka berdua kelihangan akal sehat mereka karena itu.

Setelah HoMA telah runtuh MAFIA terus berkembang dan berkembang dan sekarang MAFIA mendominasi perancis, Itali, dan seluruh Amerika, Dejann dan Iron dibuang ke laut, tapi ternyata mereka berdua masih hidup mereka berdua memutuskan menyerahkan diri mereka ke laut, lautpun menjawab Dejann ia diberi kekuatan Laut, dan Iron mendapatkan kekuatan awan.

Mereka berdua langsung menyerang dunia, mereka menggabungkan kekuatan mereka menjadi **Electric Blizzard Strom**, daratan dihujani dengan es keras yang mempunyai aliran listrik, dunia kacau balau. Para petinggi MAFIA yaitu Kalfi, Tom, dan Primes (ya anda benar itu renkarnasi Tomas dan Prime) memutuskan untuk fusion menjadi KATOMPRI!.

Setelah Katompri muncul Iron dan Dejann langsung merasakan auranya, dengan respon yang seperti kilat mereka berdua langsung membinasakan Katompri, Katompripun mati... dan dunia dkuasai Dejann dan Iron, sekian lamanya mereka berdua berkuasa orang" mulai menurut pada mereka berdua dan memberi mereka berdua julukan yaitu Void (hampa) yang mengartikan mereka kosong akan kehidupan.

Setelah 290 tahun lamanya munculah bibit" baru yang ingin memberontak akan kekuasaan Iron dan Dejann karena diprovokasinya perbuatan Iron dan Dejann yang akan membuat dimensi baru diaatas langit yang direncanakan dimensi itu akan dibuat untuk kehidupan abadi, orang" yang sudah mati akan hidup disana tersiksa akan kehampaan dunia.

* * *

Tahun demi tahun telah berlalu Void telah berkuasa hampir 1000 tahun, dan dimensi baru sudah selesai dibuat, dimensi itu dinamakan Etern, di etern orang yang sudah mati dimasukan ke bagian terluar etern yaitu di langit, orang dari bumi bisa melihat di bagian terluar etern jiga ada petir menyambar, walaupun buram saat dilihat.

Di Iceland. Fade adalah anak dari sebuah keluarga petinggi Void, ayahnya adalah salah satu dari 50 petinggi, dan ibunya adalah seorang ibu rumah tangga biasa, suatu hari Fade pergi untuk membeli persediaan makanan, tapi ketika pulang dia melihat rumahnya terbakar hangus dan ayahnya serta ibunya dibunuh Tomb (ya anda benar ini renkarnasi ke 2 Tomas), tapi ternyata itu hanya tipuan yang dibuat Prime (ya ini rekarnasi Prime yang ke 2) untuk membuat Fade cacad mental, tapi rencana itu gagal, ayahnya sudah pulang dan langsung menepuk punggung Fade dan berkata **"nak rumahmu disebelah sana"**, Fadepun lega dan menyadari itu hanya ilusi, tapi saat menoleh kebelakang Fade shock dan mati sekejab karena dia ditusuk Prime dari belakang.

Sesudah Fade mati, dia langsung dibawa ke Etern untuk disiksa dengan abadi dalam kehampaan, sebelumnya Fade hanya tau bahwa Etern adalah tempat yang menyeramkan, tapi ternyata diasana penuh dengan orang" bersosialisasi, Fade langsung bertanya kepada seseorang **"kenapa disini tidak menakutkan seperti kata orang tuaku?"** dia pun menjawab **"karena orang tuamu bodoh *laugh*"** Fadepun langsung menedangnya, tapi Fade ketauan dan Fade langsung dimasukan ke Etern, ternyata yang tadi itu tempat orang" tersial di dunia yang diciptakan Void secara rahasia untuk menampung orang" yang mati konyol dan yang terisial.

Sekarang Fade di bagian terluar Etern, disana orang" hanya duduk diam menerima nasib mereka, tapi tidak untuk Fade, Dia menendangi semua orang yang ada disana berharap supaya penjaga datang memergoki dia, tapi sekian lama menendangi orang tak ada satu penjagapun yang datang, Fade mulai depresi, rencananya untuk mencuri kunci penjaga gagal ( ya anda benar anak ini sangat bodoh, tidak ada kunci di dimensi orang mati), tapi saat dia mau menedang seseorang orang itu menghindarinya dan dengan cepat melakukan counter attack (ya singkatnya orang itu menendang Fade), karena tendangan itu akal sehat Fade kembali, Fade bertanya ke orang itu **"sudah berapa lama kamu disini"**, orang itu menjawab **"dasar anak gila, kau tidak pernah diajari sopan satun tentang bertanya umur!"**, setelah itu ekspresi orang itu berubah seketika menjadi normal kembali dan menjawab 800 tahun, Fade bertanya lagi **"kenapa tubuh anda belom menjadi tulang seperti orang lain?"**, Fade menjawab **"Ibu saya meninggal saat dia mengandung, saya terbawa kesini saat ibu saya meninggal, saat saya dilahirkan, karena saya manusia saya tidak tahan akan kehampaan Etern, tubuh saya cepat sekali menua, dalam waktu kurang dari 3 tahun saya sudah memiliki tubuh manusia 15 tahun, dan pada saat itu ibu saya memberikan jiwanya ke saya untuk memberhentikan itu, karena kalau dibiarkan saya bisa mati hanya dengan20- 30 tahun"**, ketika orang itu selesai bercerita dia melihat Fade tertidur, dia langsung menendang Fade, Fade bangun dan menjawab **"o aku melewatkan apa?"**, Orang itu **"sudah lupakan saja"**, Fade **"oh ya siapa namamu, namaku Fade senang bertemu anda"**, Orang itu **"saya Kirro, panggil aku Ro"** (disingkat seperti itu bukan untuk membuat keren tapi si penulis malas menulis nama yang panjan), Fade **"ngomong berapa lama tahap kita di bagian terluar Etern?", Ro "Kenapa gerangan saya bisa tau tentang itu!"**.

Waktu demi waktu berjalan Tubuh Fade sudah menjadi tubuh orang yang berumur 60 tahun dan saat itu tiba" Ro bertanya **"hei Fade apakah kamu masih tertarik akan perempuan?"**, Fade langsung menjawab **"tentu saja"**, Ro **"memegang dada Fade, dan sekejap Fade menjadi muda lagi"** dan Ro berkata **"kuberikan tubuh muda itu sebagai hadiah berteman dengan saya sejak sekian lama"**, Fade **" *terharu* anda baik sekali anda mengorbankan kemudaan anda ke saya, saya tidak akan melupakan ini (ya anda salah Ro sudah menjadi tulang karena itu)"**, Ro menjawab **"hohoho lihat saya menjadi tulang"**, Fade **"bagaimana saya bisa membalas anda?"**, Ro **"hmmm, karena kemudaan itu bersifat permanen, anda tak usah mebalasnya"**, Fade pun tambah terharu dan hampir mati karena terharu, Ro **" * berjalan seperti pahlawan mejauhi Fade* "llagipula saya akan kembali normal dalam 3 hari"**, Fade **berlari ke Ro dan langsung menendang Ro sambil berkata huaaaaaaaaaaa!**, Ro pun tertendang.

Suatu ketika Fade berfikir untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi pada orangtuanya, tapi dia tidak bisa larena sekarang dia terkurung di etern selamanya, Fade berfikir untuk menanyakan tentang bagaimana dia bisa bertemu dengan orangtuanya kepada Ro, setelah ditanya Ro tidak menjawab apa", terlintas di fikiran Fade **"Apakah karena saya Ro teringat ibunya"**, Fade langsung menepuk punggung Ro dan berkata **"sabar nak"**, sudah berjam" Fade menepuk punggung Ro tapi Ro tidak bangun, Tiba" Ro jatuh, Fade langsung shock, dan tidak lama kemudian Ro membuka 1 matanya seperti orang sekarat dan langsung berkata "sekarang kita 2 - 1", Fade langsung menginjak" Ro sekeras mungkin.

Esok harinya Langit menjadi kuning bagaikan tanda kematian masal, ternyata hari" di Etern bagian luar sudah berakhir, semua orang terhisap ke dalam blackhole yang terbentuk seketika di angkasa, Tapi Fade dan Ro masih bertahan di Bawah Etern karena 75% dari tubuh mereka adalah manusia, tidak lama kemudian blackhole itu tertutup, hanya sedikit orang yang bisa selamat, diantara yang selamat selain Fade dan Ro adalah Tomb dan Prime (loh kok?), ternyata mereka berdua sembunyi selama ini di bawah etern tanpa diketahui Fade. Setelab mereka ber 4 bertemu secara spontan langsung ada pertarungan, tapi tidak untuk Ro, Ro tidak kenal mereka berdua jadi Ro tidak bertarung, Fade merasa dihianati, hatinya penuh dengan kebencian, karena atmosfir kebencian Fade, Prime dan Tomb merasa takut dan langsung mengambil bazoka dan machinegun untuk mengatasi rasa takutnya. Saat Tomb dan Prime sedang membabibuta menembaki Fade, tiba" Void muncul, semua otot Fade dan Ro langsung kesemutan sampai tidak bisa bergerak, Prime dan Tomb langsung dengan gagahnya tertawa dan berkata **"huahahahahaha rasakan kekuatan bosku"**, sesaat setelah void muncul Ro berfikir dalam hatinya **"kenapa muka Dejann mirip dengan Fade?, mungkinkan?"**.

Ro bergegas bertanya _" Hei kawan apakah anda ayahnya Fade?"_

Dejann langsung menjawab _" ya, Fade adalah anakku yang murtad, dia tidak mau menurut kepadaku jadi saya buang"_

Sebelum Fade dan Ro merespon Dejann langsung bilang _"tentu saja tidak saya memakai muka ini cuma untuk mengolok"nya, hohoho"_

Karena terolok Fade secara tidak sengaja melepaskan segel di kepalanya (tepatnya di mulutnya), Fade langsung mengolok" Dejann dengan cepatnya, kecepatan olokannya sampai 5ops (5 olokan per second), karenanya Dejann langsung menangis, Ironpun murka, Iron langsung menendang Fade, Fade terpental jauh, setelah itu

Ro bertanya lagi _"kenapa kalian kemari?"_

Mereka menjawab _"karena kalian bodoh, hohoho"_

setelah itu Void langsung pergi dengan sekejab. Didalam hati Ro dan Fade muncullah kemarahan yang lebih besar kepada Void karena penghinaan ini, mereka langsung membuat janji kelingking untuk membalas Void suatu hari nanti.

Setelah sekian lama mengembara di bawah Etern, mereka mendengar rumor" tentang singa padang pasir, rumor itu berkata bahwa ada seseorang yang dijuluki singa padang pasir yang dikatakan bisa membuka jalan antata Etern dan Bumi dan bisa membuat gunung di kepalan tangannya, Ro dan Fadepun tertarik untuk mencari tau lebih tentang orang itu, tapi masalahnya tidak ada petunjuk apapun.

"_Saat itu angin bertiup sangat kencang, pasir memenuhi udara dan saya mendengar ada suara raungan yang berbunyi **"singa padang pasir"**, lalu tiba" makin banyak pasir yang datang, dan mendadak mata saya membuta, tapi saat saya bercerita tentang itu semua orang malah menginjak" saya, saya tak tau kenapa_" kata seseorang yang sedang depresi yang ditemukan oleh Fade.

Lalu Fade dan Ro menjawab _"matamu itu kelilipan bodoh!"_

Orang itu mengelak _"kalau begitu apa anda bisa menjelaskan suara singa padang pasir?"_

Dijawablah _"orang idiot macam apa yang memanggil namanya sendiri!"_

Langsunglah Fade dan Ro mengeluarkan jurus barunya BURST STOMP ke orang itu, tapi karena menginjak" orang itu, secara tidak sengaja banyak predator yang terpancing ke situ, (apa yang akan terjadi?), predator itu memakan mayat orang ity lalu predator itu langsung loncat ke semak" lalu kabur.

Sekarang Fade dan Ro melanjutkan perjalanannya, berhari" berlalu tapi mereka belom menemukan satu jejakpun tentang Desert Lion (penulis malas menulis nama yang panjang jadi di english saja), bercakaplah Fade dan Ro :

_Ro : hei kenapa gerangan DN tidak muncul" *nendang" pasir* (ya anda benar si penulis malas ini memang sangat malas menulis nama yang __panjang , dan ya DN itu Desert Lion)_

_Fade : Kenapa gerangan saya tau tentang itu! *nendang Ro tapi di counter*_

_Ro : hohoho, 3 - 1_

_Fade : *nendang" batu* (tenang hanya batu kerikil, tak akan ada kejadian konyol tentang hal itu)_

Tiba" DN muncul di tengah pertengkaran Ro dan Fade, Fade & Ro langsung mengejar DN tapi sayanganya tidak terkejar

Tidak lama kemudian Fade dan Ro bertemu DN lagi

_DN : hoi" *langsung menghilang sekejab saat Fade & Ro berkedip"_

Fade & Ropun mulai berfikir bahwa DN sangat cepat, jadi mereka membeli alat pengukur kecepatan

Tidak lama kemudian DN muncul, tapi Ro dan Fade bingung kenapa alat pengukurnya menunjukan angka 1kmph, setelah kejadian itu mereka mulai tidak peduli akan dendamnya kepada Void, mereka sekarang terpana akan kecepatan DN dan menelitinya, mereka menghabiskan 1 bulan untuk meneliti itu, akhirnya mereka berhasil merekam DN saat kabur!

(bagaimana bisa di dimensi orang mati ada kamera?, penjelasaanya sederhana mereka merekamnya dengan mata)

Massa : *nginjek" penulis* *nendang penulis pake butterflykick*

saat melihat itu mereka langsung berteriak sekeras"nya** "terkutuklah kau!"**, ternyata DN bukan membuat portal atau menggunakan kecepatan super melankan dia mengubur dirinya dengan pasir

(ya hal ini bisa dilakukan karena DN punya kekuatan untuk membuat gunung, g usa protes atau menginjak serta menendang saya [si penulis], karena itu logis!)

Hari demi hari berlalu hati mereka berdua terisi kebencian atas Void dan DN dan mulai berfikir mereka dipermainkan

(**"dasar bodoh mereka berdua, kalian itu dipermainkan dari awal"** kata penulis).

Esoknya Fade dan Ro sudah setuju bahwa mereka akan mendahulukan goal utama yaitu membalas DN dan Void diatas apapun kecuali pertemanan dan akal sehat

(DN menjawab di ruang penulisan **"loh apa salah saya, saya hanya mengubur diri saya?"**)

Tapi tidak disangka mimpi buruk telah muncul, Fade bertemu cintanya, orang itu adalah Hive, dia adalah teman Fade waktu kecil dulu di Dunia, Fade melihatnya sedang duduk di batu di depannya, Hive masih belom menjadi tengkorak, itu menandakan dia baru mati, tanpa berfikir panjang Fade langsung memberikan kemudaannya kepada Hive, ), Fadepun berubah menjadi tengkorak, Hive langsung teriak, Hive tidak tau apa yang terjadi karena dia masih muda, jadi tidak terlihat bahwa dia akan awet muda.

Setelah Ro menjelaskan dan Hive akhirnya mengerti, Hive langsung menangis karena dia kira Fade akan menjadi tengkorak selamanya, Fade langsung tersenyum dengan senyuman manisnya dan berkata **"jangan khawatir saya atubuh saya akan pulih dalam 3 hari"**, tiba" Ro langsung berbicara **"sayangnya kau akan menjadi tengkorak terus menerus, karena hanya orang yang lahir seperti saya dan sudah 500 tahun lebih disini yang bisa memulihkan tubuhnya kembali"**, Fade langsung kaget dan depresi karenanya, hidupnya terasa sia",dan ketika itula Ro bilang **"aku tidak percaya kamu benar-benar mempercayainya"**. saat Fade sedang menginjak-injak Ro, dengan senyumannya yang sambil menangis bahagia Hive langsung memeluk Fade, tapi saat 50% perjalanan Hive loncat ke Fade Ro langsung menendang Fade dan berkata **"jangan lakukan itu di depan umum bodoh!"**, dibinasakanlah Fade oleh Hive karena merusak momennya dan telah membuatnya jatuh ke tanah. Ro pun bingung kenapa dia dibinasakan dan bertanya kenapa, Hive menjawa **"dasar bodoh, tidak ada anak-anak di dimensi orang mati!"**.

* * *

(Ya anak-anak cerita ini baru dimulai yang sudah" baru permulaan saja)

Di Bumi, banyak orang berdemo gara" Etern dibuat, 49 petinggi Void juga telah muak dengan aksi demo masyarakat (ya karena Ayah Fade sudah mati sisanya tinggal 49), akhirnya hari ini perang akan dimulai. Sementara itu di Etern Fade, Ro, dan Hive sedang berjalan tanpa arah alias berkelana di daerah padang pasir Etern, mereka bertiga sudah lelah tapi mereka tidak peduli karena mereka tidak bisa mati, saat ini mereka bertiga sedang menghadapi badai pasir, mereka tidak bisa melihat apa", mereka hanya berjalan dengan berpegangan tangan, tapi tidak untuk Fade dia takut berpegangan tangan denga Hive karena dia tau akhir"nya akan ditendang Ro. Setelah sekian lama berjalan sampailah dia di suatu kerumunan orang yang sedang duduk terdiam menerima nasib, tiba" ada orang berlari kesana kemari, orang itu langsung mendekati mereka bertiga dan bertanya **"apakah kau bisa membawaku ke bumi "**. Setelah bertanya kepada orang" mereka bertiga mendapatkan informasi bahwa orang itu memelihara seekor hamster di rumahnya, tapi dia lupa memberi makan hamster itu selama 3 hari, dan dia sudah mati duluan, jadi dia mau ke Bumi untuk minta maaf dan memberi makan hamsternya supaya dia tidak bertemu hamsternya mengamuk di Etern sini,. Mereka bertiga sepakat untuk menetap disini sementara untuk mengsisi energi, tiba" esok paginya Fade bangun dan melihat portal, dan orang yang hamsternya belom dikasi makan itu masuk kedalamnya. tanpa berfikir panjang fade membangunkan Ro dan Hive untuk masuk ke portal itu (didalam fikiran Fade dia mengira portal itu adalah portal ke Bumi), Fadepun menerima konsekuensinya yaitu ditendang dan dinjak" Hive dan Ro karena membangunkan mereka berdua, Fade tidak peduli atas siksaan mereka berdua, Fade langsung bangun dan menyeret Ro dan Hive ke portal itu, saat mereka bertiga masuk portal itu dalam sekejab tertutup.

Saat mereka bertiga membuka matanya mereka sadar bahwa mereka bertiga ada di Bumi!, mereka bertiga sangat senang karena bisa menginjakan kaki di Bumi lagi, tapi kesenangan itu tidak bertahan lama untuk Fade, Fade langsung terinjak" karena telah menyeret Ro dan Hive saat perjalanan masuk ke portal, setelah Fade terinjak dan Ro dan Hive berhenti menginjak Fade mereka bertiga langsung tertawa bahagia, Fade tidak menyia"kan kesempatan itu, Ro lagi tertawa, Fade langsung memeluk Hive, dan sekali lagi Fade tertendang dan tidak berhasil, tapi kali ini bukan Ro yang menendang melainkan guru TK yang lagi lewat dengan anak didiknya, Ro langsung tertawa terbahak" dan tiba" Hive tertawa juga, Fade tidak mau menyerah, **"kesempatan muncul lagi"** didalam hati Fade, Fade mencoba memeluk Hive lagi dan akhirnya Fade berhasil!, tapi tiba" gerombolan anak" TK dan ibugurunya itu datang lagi, ibuguru itupun muak dan langsung mengeluarkan alat setrumnya dan langsung menyetrum Fade, Fadepun pingsan, dan setelah itu ibuguru itu menginjak"nya selama berjam" sampai sore.

Hari sudah malam, Fade sudah bangun dari pingsannya, saat Fade membuka matanya ternyata Tomb dan Prime ada didepannya, Ro dan Hive juga menghilang!, Fadepun bingung dan merenung untuk memikirkan kondisi ini, saat Fade berfikir Tomb dan Prime langsung mengeluarkan jurusnya **Graveyard Breakdown**, Fade langsung tertusuk-tusuk oleh pagar kuburan dan tertendang-tendang oleh kaki mayat yang terkubur di kuburan buatan itu, Fade tidak punya kesempatan, dan dia tidak tau itu, Fadepun kalah dalam pertempuran itu, dan saat Fade kalah itulah Ro dan Hive datang, Prime dan Tomb langsung kabur karena dia tau logika bahwa mereka akan kalah, tapi tidak untuk Fade, Fade tidak tau Logika 2 lawan 1. Saat Fade sadar, dia kaget karena melihat rumahnya dulu terbakar, tapi kekagetan itu hanya sesaat karena Fade telah sadar bahwa rumahnya dulu telah terbakar, disebelah Fade ada Ro dan Hive, Fadepun lebih yakin bahwa itu bukan rumahnya, tapi Fade teringat kembali bahwa dulu itu hanya ilusi yang dibuat Prime bahwa rumahnya terbakar, Fade langsung shock berat dan mati.

Ternyata semua itu hanya mimpi Fade belaka (bunuh penulis). Hari sudah malam, ketika Fade bangun Dia teringat permasalahan penting yang dia lupa tanyakan karena terinjak dan tertendang", Fade bertanya kepada Ro dan Hive **"ngomong-ngomong dimana kita"**, tak mereka berdua tidak tau, selanjutnya mereka bertigapun bertanya kepada orang-orang setempat, setelah tau mereka dimana Ro langsung shock karena ternyata mereka ada di Jerman?, ternyata Jerman adalah kampung halaman Ro, Ibu Ro adalah orang Asia dan ayahnya Jerman, tanpa berfikir panjang Ro langsung berlari meninggalkan Fade dan Hive untuk mencari Ayahnya walaupun Ro tidak tau bagaiman rupa bentuk ayahnya, Ibunya telah berpesan kepada Ro dulu sebelum ibunya memberi Ro kekuatan abadi pada Ro bahwa ayahnya adalah orang Jerman, tapi ibunya tidak bilang apapun tentang sebab kematiannya, Ro sudah lari 500m dari Fade dan Hive, dan ketika itu pula Ro langsung menampar dirinya, menginjak" kakinya, serta menyuruh orang lain untuk menendangnya, Ro baru sadar bahwa umurnya 800 tahun, tidak mungkin ayahnya masih hidup.

Ketika Ro membalikkan badannya dan mau kembali menuju Fade dan Hive, tiba-tiba Ro mendengan suara **"Ro sudah lama tak berjumpa, saya adalah ayahmu"**, tapi ketika Ro berbalik lagi ternyata itu Fade berakting, ternyata Ro megnucapkan semua itu dengan berbicara, jadi semua orang mendengarnya (tenang hanya ada Fade dan Hive disana, orang yang disuruh menendang Ro itu tidak lain adalah Fade, ro tidak sadar akan itu), Terinjaklah Fade di aspal sampai tergali kuburan di tempat Fade terinjak.

Setelah malam tiba mereka bertiga langsung memutuskan untuk bermalam di kolong jembatan untuk malam ini(tenang jembatan di Jerman bawahnya bersih), dan esok harinya mereka berjalan-jalan di kota, saat mereka berjalan" di kota mereka secara tidak sengaja melihat berita di TV di toko elektronik, mereka melihat massa dan aparat Void membabibuta sedang saling tendang menendang satu sama lain, ketika melihat teks deskripsi berita itu, tiba-tiba TV itu mati dan si pemilik toko itu langsung keluar dan berkata **"nonton?... bayar!"**, Fadepun langsung menginjak" orang itu karena menghancurkan klimaksnya, ternyata orang itu adalah Tomb, tanpa bertele" Tomb langsung membuka topinya, keluarlah rambunya yang **_AFRO!_**, sekarang rambut Tomb sudah melebihi leluhurnya Tomas, rambut Tomb berdiameter **22.5m!**, ini adalah perkembangan jurus leluhurnya yaitu Infinite Afro yang pertama kali diciptakan oleh Tomas (Tomb baru menguasai jurus itu tadi malam), Fade Ro dan Hivepun langsung merespon, mereka bertiga secara spontan membuat jurus baru yaitu **Mastermind Shock**, mereka bertiga mengeluarkan gelombang otak mereka yang frekuensinya sama dengan rambut afro Tomb, tapi tidak untuk Fade, dia terlalu bodoh untuk mengeluarkan gelombang otaknya, karena faktor itulah mereka gagal memecahkan rambut Tomb, Tomb langsung membalasnya, Tombpun membuat cabang di rambut afronya, cabang itu berbentuk seperti sepatu (ya anda benar, cabang itu menedang Hive Fade dan Ro), keadaan semakin parah, Prime datang untuk membantu Tomb, tapi tomb langsung menendang Prime karena dia merasa dia tak butuh bantuan.

Pertarunganpun berlanjut, Ro Fade dan Hive terdesak, dan Prime tertendang. Setelah berfikir dengan matang, Ro mengkalkulasikan bahwa pertarungan ini tidak bisa dimenangkan karena Tomb terlalu Afro untuk dikalahkan, Ro Fade dan Hivepun kabur,Tomb tidak melihatnya karena Rambutnya terlalu berat untuk ditegakan dan rambutnya terlalu berat jadi Tomb tidak dapat bergerak (jangan khawatir bagi penggemar Tomb, dia akan melatih jurus ini nantinya).

Fade Ro dan Hive telah kabur, mereka baru menyadari bahwa 50 petinggi Void sangatlah kuat, merekapun sepakat untuk melatih kekuatan mereka, Fade dan Hive pergi ke barat untuk melatih kekuatannya, sedangkan Ro pergi ke utara untuk melatih kekuatannya. Sesaat sebelum mereka berpisah angin bertiup dengan kencangnya dan hujanpun turun seolah melarang mereka untuk berpisah, tapi ternyata itu adalah Void yang memainkan cuaca, mereka bertiga sadar karena area hujan berangin itu hanya ada di atas kepala mereka, Hivepun ikut"tan membuat janji kelingking untuk membalas void suatu hari nanti.

* * *

Saat ini Fade dan Hive sedang berkelana tanpa arah (tersesat) untuk melatih diri mereka untuk bertahan hidup dari serangan musuh (Tomb, Prime, dan petinggi Void lainnya). Sedangkan Ro berkelana dengan arah yang pasti yaitu ke Rumah Santa di Utara sana (bunuh penulis), yaitu ke tempat yang dijuluki Frozen Circle.

Jauh di Utara, Ro sedang berjalan tanpa makanan dan minuman, dia hanya dibekali pengalamannya untuk bertahan hidup, dan yang terpenting dia tidak takut mati (ya iyalah orang g bisa mati). Setelah sekian lama berjalan diatas tempat beku terkutuk itu, akhirnya Ro sampai di Frozen Circle, disana Ro bertemu dengan seorang biksu, biksu itu sudah sangat tua dan banyak bekas luka di sekujur tubuhnya, langsunglah Ro meminta untuk menjadi muridnya, dan beruntungnya Biksu itu bersedia untuk menjadi guru Ro. Biksu itu bernama Scalf, dan ternyata dia berumur 200 tahun. Tanpa basa basi langsunglah Ro disuruh untuk membersihkan seluruh kuil dari salju, Ropun tabah dengan itu dan menjalaninya perintahnya. Setelah Ro selesai membersihkan kuil Ro diantar ke kamarnya, saat melihat kamarnya Ro langsung menampar dirinya sendiri karena kamarnya sangat sempit. Besoknya Ro disuruh untuk membawakan Scalf seekor walrus, walau Ro tidak tau maksud semua suruhan terkutuk ini Ro tetap melakukannya. Hari demi hari telah berlalu, makin lama permintaan Scalf makin aneh, tapi Ro tetap tabah menjalaninya, dan akhirnya Ro sudah muak dengan semua ini karenan dia disuruh untuk menggosok punggung Scalf saat mandi, Ropun menendang Scalf, tapi Scalf menghindar, akhirnya Fadelah yang menjadi korban tendangan Ro (loh, tenang scene Fade ini tidak nyata). Ropun sadar bahwa Scalf bukan orang tua bodoh yang tidak berguna setelah melihat kelincahan Scalf, akhirnya tergosoklah punggung Scalf.

1 bulan telah berlalu, banyak hal sudah terjadi di Frozen Circle, dan hari ini akhirnya Scalf akan mengajarkan kepada Ro tentang gerakan-gerakan dasar seni bela diri Gine (ya anda benar Gine adalah nama hal yang mau dipelajari Ro), Gine adalah seni bela diri yang mengandalkan kecekatan tangan, kekuatan kaki, dan suhu tubuh. Setelah 2 hari akhirnya Ro sudah menguasai tehnik dasar dari Gine, Ro sudah bisa membuat gelombang beku dari tangan dan kakinya. Saat Ro mau belajar tehnik selanjutnya ternyata Scalf sudah mati, Scalf ditemukan mati tertendang di jurang (da g usa dibahas siapa yang ngebunuh), Ropun melanjutkan latihannya sendirian, dia mencari buku-buku peninggalan Scalf tapi tidak ketemu, dia hanya menemukan notebook Scalf yang berisi tentang Gine (orang tua terpencil ga kalah teknologi, jangan remehkan mereka), Ropun memutuskan untuk belajar Gine sambil meneruskan perjalanan dengan Fade dan Hive dari notebook peninggalan Scalf. Pergilah Ro dari Frozen Circle menuju Fade dan Hive.

Sementara itu Fade dan Hive sedang tersesat, Fade terlalu bodoh untuk menuntun perjalanan mereka, Fadepun mulai depresi, diapun terpuruk di tepi jalanan, tapi tidak untuk Hive. Setelah sekian lama terpuruk ada seorang nenek tua mendatangi mereka berdua, nenek tua itu menawarkan dirinya untuk melatih mereka, Fadepun tertawa terbahak-bahak, tergalilah kuburan Fade di tanah (ya anda benar, Fade terinjak sampai tanahnya bolong) Hive langsung cepat-cepat minta maaf ke nenek itu, dan untungnya nenek itu masih membuka lebar tawarannya yang tadi, Dibawalah Hive dan Fade ke sebuah gubuk tua di kolong jembatan, Fadepun tertawa terbahak-bahak lagi, tapi untungnya Hive langsung memukul Fade sebelum terdengar oleh si nenek. Setelah sampai disana nenek itu langsung memperkenalkan dirinya, nama nenek itu adalah Mira Kazuya dan dia adalah master Samurai?, Hive dan Fadepun sadar bahwa mereka tersesat di Jepang. Mira meminta Hive dan Fade untuk membuat pedangnya sendiri, katanya itu adalah tes pertama yang harus dilewati kalau mau menjadi muridnya, tes itu membutuhkan kesabaran karena pembuatan Katana prosesnya sampai 6 bulan

6 Bulan sudah berlalu, Fade dan Hive sudah selesai membuat pedangnya, merekapun bergegas ke gubuk Mira, Hive membuat Katana yang bermotif awan di besinya dan bertali ungu, Hivepun lulus tes pertama, tapi tidak untuk Fade, pedangnya tidak diterima karena pedang yang dibuat Fade adalah pedang 2 mata pedang yang bergaya Eropa (ya anak ini melebihi batas kebodohan), terinjaklah Fade oleh Mira, injakan itu dilanjutkan dengan tendangan Hive. Pada saat Fade tersiksa tiba" Ro datang, Mira langsung memotong Ro dengan pedangnya, tapi Ro menghindarinya, tiba" tangan dan pedang Mira membeku dan Diikuti dengan tubuh Mira, lalu Ro memecahkan Mira dengan sekali pukul, dan langsung membunuh Hive dan Fade, Ropun menguasai dunia mwuhahahahahahhahaa (perhatian dari bagian pedang Fade ditolak sampai ketawa mwuahahhahaha adalah salah, itu hanya untuk menghibur pembaca) (*nginjek" penulis*). Pedang Fade memiliki tekstur air di pedangnya, ada 1 bolongan di dekat ujung pedangnya, dan ada rantainya di bagian bawah pedang, diterimalah mereka berdua menjadi murid Mira, tapi momen itu akan hancur sesaat lagi. Sesaat kemudia Ro datang dan memberikan tendangan persahabatan ke teman lamanya, tapi tidak untuk Hive (ya and benar itu berarti hanya Fade yang ditendang). Esoknya Fade dan Hive memulai latihannya, Ro hanya menyoraki Fade dari jauh (menyoraki disini berarti mengolok-olok), setelah sekian lama diolok", Fade mulai muak, Fade langsung menebaskan pedangnya ke arah Ro, Ropun menghempaskan tangannya dan dengan sekejap tangan Fade tidak bisa bergerak, kulit Fade membiru dan terasa dingin, sedangkan pedangnnya jatuh ke tanah, Ropun langsung berbalik badan dan pergi, setelah 2 langkah berjalan Ro tertendang oleh Mira karena dia Pamer.

Tidak terasa sudah 3 bulan berlalu, Fade dan Hive sudah selesai menjalankan latihannya, sekarang mereka bertiga akan berpamitan pada Mira, saat mereka berjalan ke gubuk Mira mereka kaget karena mereka menemukan tubuh nenek" yang terbaring di lantai (ya anda benar, itu Mira), merekapun menangisinya, tapi tidak untuk Ro, dia sama sekali tidak peduli. Saat Hive dan Fade sedang menangisi gurunya, tiba" ada seorang perempuan mendatangi mereka berdua dan langsung mengeluarkan pedangnya untuk menebas Fade dan Hive, Fade dan Hive berhasil menghindari serangan mematikan itu, (kalau anda menanyakan dimana Ro, dia hanya menonton pertarungan itu), orang itu melancarkan serangannya lagi, dan serangan itu berhasil mengenai Fade, rambut Fade yang jabrikpun terpotong setengah menjadi pitak, Ro dan Hivepun menertawakannya aerta mengolok"nya, karena merasa dipermalukan besar"ran sekali lagi segel yang ada di kepala Fade (tepatnya di mulut) terbuka!, beribu" olokanpun keluar dari mulut Fade, dan kali ini kecepatannya mencapai 10ops (kalau and lupa, ops adalah olokan per second), dan itu malah memperburuk keadaan, orang yang diolok" Fade ternyata adalah Mira, tubuh nenek" itu ternyata hanya boneka untuk menyamarkan identitas asli Mira. Murkalah Mira kepada Fade, Fadepun terinjak, tertendang, dan diakhiri dengan tebasan pedang Mira (tenang, tebasan itu hanya memakai bagian belakang pedang). Setelah membabibuta menyiksa Fade, Mira menjelaskan bahwa dirinya adalah putri dari salah satu petinggi Void, dan dia mau ikut perjalanan Fade, Ro, dan Hive yang tidak jelas untuk membunuh Void.

Setelah meniggalkan kolong jembatan,mereka semua berkelana, dan lagi-lagi berkelana tanpa arah (tersesat), setelah berhari-hari berkelana akhirnya!, mereka semua capek dan memutuskan utuk menginap di penginapan, mereka semua mencari penginapan di penjuruh kota tapi tidak ketemu-ketumu, disana hanya ada hotel-hotel bintang 5 yang biayanya bisa sampai 1000$/malam

_Fade : hei Ro kenapa kita bisa tersesat seperti ini_

_Ro : jangan tanya aku, tanyalah kepada H..._(udah ditatap Hive duluan dengan tatapannya yang menyeramkan)...Howard

_Fade : siapa itu, Ro?_

_Ro : dia adalah pamanku (dengan muka yang ketakutan)_

_Fade : oh..., kalau begitu, ayo cari pamanmu!_

_Ro : meratapi kebodohan Fade_

_Mira : hei kalian berdua lihat ini, nunjuk papan your now leaving LA_

_Fade dan kawan-kawan : pantas saja tak ada penginapan disini?_

_Fade : oh ya Ro, ngomong-ngomong pamanmu tinggal dimana_

_Ro : LA *dengan asalnya_

Karena perkataan itu Ro, Hive, dan Mira terpaksa mengikuti kebodohan Fade kembali ke LA, dan setiap langkahnya Ro ditendang oleh Hive dan Mira. Sesampainya disana Fade dengan bodohnya mencari paman Ro ke sebuah Bar yangisinya Preman semua, dan disana Ro langsung terdiam karena dia tidak percaya, di menemukan orang yang sama persis seperti Gurunya (Scalf), tapi itu cuma sesaat karena Ro berfikir logis. Setelah Fade sudah selesai mencri di bar itu..., tiba-tiba seseorang memegang pundak Ro, ketika Ro menoleh ke belakang!, ternyata orang itu adalah orang yang mirip dengan Scalf (guru Ro)

orang yang mirip dengan guru Ro : Ro *sambil menangis tersedu-sedu*

Ro : *sadar bahwa itu memang benar-benar gurunya (Scalf)

Scalf : beraninya kau mencuri Notebook ku, menghilang begitu saja tanpa pamit, dan apa kau tau notebook itu sangat berarti bagiku!, didalamnya berisi koleksi-koleksi foto yang kukumpulkan sejak kecil! *ngamuk*

Scalf : beraninya kau Ro! membuat ku mengatakan rahasiaku! *tambah ngamuk

didalam pikiran Ro : saya tadinya bahkan tidak tau kalau sebenarnya foto-foto itu adalah rahasia guru

Scalf : uaaaaaaaaa! **FROST KING REVERSE**!


End file.
